Hero
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: Levy spends to long at the library and finds herself in danger on the way home. GaLe One-Shot AU


**GaLe AU :)**

Levy MeGarden sat in her favorite corner of the library, humming to herself as she worked away on a new translating job. Her boss at the Museum of Ancient Literature, Makarov Dreyar, had handed the tiny blunette the crumbling scroll she now held only hours ago. Levy was already halfway through it, thanks to the amazing book she'd found with the help of resident librarian, Freed Justine. The green haired man was always super helpful, and Levy was friends with his stunning girlfriend Mirajane. The two had spent hours together after the death of Levy's parents.

Levy paid absolutely no attention to the time as she scribbled away. The sun was far below the horizon before she finished and bid Freed goodnight.

"Be careful Levy!" he called after her, "the streets are dangerous at night!"

Levy just laughed and waved a hand, "I'll be fine, worry wart! See you tomorrow!"

As she walked out the door, Levy heard Freed sigh and mutter about what Mira would do to him if anything happened to the little blunette. Levy giggled and continued on her way. Mira wasn't called the Demon for nothing.

While she walked, Levy thought she felt a strange pair of eyes on her back. She whipped around, but saw nothing. With a shake of her head, Levy continued on.

"Must be imagining things."

Up ahead Levy noticed a section of street lamps were out.

"Wonderful," Levy sighed, remembering Freed's warning.

Timidly, Levy stepped into the darkness and hurried to reach the other side. When she was only half way through the darkness, a hand grabbed Levy's shoulder. Levy yelped and spun around, lifting her hands to defend herself.

"Geez Shrimp," a familiar voice sighed, "ya shouldn't walk around alone in the dark."

"Gajeel?" Levy squeaked.

"Who else?" he asked, flashing a toothy grin.

Levy sighed with relief, "I thought your were a burger or a rapist or something!"

Gajeel let loose one of his strange laughs, "not likely."

Levy huffed, her cheeks dusted with red.

"Come on Shrimp, Ah'll walk ya home."

Ley puffed her cheeks, "I'm just fine thank you!"

Gajeel quirked an eyebrow, "ya sure about that Shrimp?"

"YES!" Levy snapped, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine," Gajeel sniffed, "have it your way."

Then he disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

Levy almost immediately regretted her pride. Sending Gajeel away had been absolutely stupid! With a sigh, Levy continued on towards her apartment. As she walked, Levy noticed another set of footsteps mirroring her own. A shiver ran down her spine, and Levy increased her pace. About a block from her home, another line of street lamps had gone out. Levy glanced behind her, but saw nothing. She steeled herself, and passed into the darkness.

"Hey there little girl~" someone said in a sing song voice, "this is no place to be alone. How about I keep you company?"

Levy spun around. She could see the outline of someone standing there, but the poor girl couldn't make out any details.

"Go away," she hissed, "I don't want your company!"

The person walked closer, backing Levy against a building.

"Awe, come on, we'll have lots of fun~"

"No! Go away!"

The man pressed himself against Levy, forcing a kiss on her lips. Levy's eyes grew huge, and she flailed, trying to push him away. The man chuckled, then began kissing down her neck. Levy felt like she was going to be sick.

"Get off me! GAJEEL!"

A soft thud echoed from somewhere nearby. Then the man was pulled away from Levy. Her rescuer held the man in the air by his collar and growled deeply.

"Ya'd do well ta stay away from ma girl!"

The man kicked his legs, complaining the entire time, "aw, come on man! Let me have some fun! This is my catch!"

"Levy ain't a 'catch', she's ma girlfriend, and if ya don't leave her alone Ah'll pound ya ta a pulp!"

Levy shivered at the use of her name, pride flowing through her veins. Gajeel really was without compare.

The man squirmed and whined, begging for pity. Gajeel just growled and punched the guy in the face. Then he tied the man to a lamppost and scratched out a quick message on a sticky note.

 _'This guy tried to take advantage of my girl in a dark ally if you catch my drift, lock him up somewhere'_

Levy giggled a bit at the note, then let out a little squeal of delight when Gajeel picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulders.

"Will ya let me take ya home now?"

However, Gajeel didn't let her reply, and started walking along in the dark.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked it! I did this on the fly so I'm sure it's not that great. Anyway, I'm going to post a poll, and I'll add a second part to the winning one-shot! Yay! Let's start the voting! :)**


End file.
